


Forgotten

by La_Bete_01



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Bete_01/pseuds/La_Bete_01
Summary: Artemis' brother Apollo had gotten a phone call from their dad saying he needed them to visit him in New York. As soon as they got to the airport, Apollo got a call from their dad saying their flight had to be changed and they would meet two teenagers named Annabeth and Percy at West Virginia.Artemis learns along the way about what their dad had been hiding. What her and Apollo have forgotten.





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is short, I will try to make the others as long as I can. This is my first story I've posted so don't be so hard on me.  
> Enjoy!

"What the hell..." Artemis groaned, sitting up from the ground to see a man with tan skin, jet black hair and icy blue eyes, wearing a baggy blue jumper and tattered black jeans with grey sneakers.

"Jesus christ! Apollo don't do that!" She hissed.

Apollo held his hands up in the air. "Hey, not my fault I worry when my little sister just dropped to the ground randomly. Are you alright? I heard a thud from your head." 

Artemis nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright. My head hurts though."

"Just in case... do you remember where we are and why we're here?" 

Artemis groaned again. "We're at the train station and we're here because dad called you saying he needs to tell us something but he's all the way in New York so we have to fly there."

Apollo nodded. "And where are we?" 

"Las Vegas."

"Okay, that's good enough for me. C'mon, our train is gonna arrive soon."

Apollo helped Artemis up and they head to their train to the airport. When they got there, Apollo got a call from their dad.

The siblings weren't very fond of their father. Their mother had passed away when Apollo was three and Artemis was only a few months old and their father was very distant after that.

He made his helper take care them. They never asked their dad what he did for a job, because he never had enough time to talk. 

So Artemis and Apollo grew up as close as siblings could be and never left their birthplace ever since.

Artemis grew up to be a detective, with Apollo as her partner. They were the best on the force. They were called the Munoz twins from their last name. Though they weren't the same age, they looked exactly alike. Eyes, hair and skin. 

Apollo groaned, then picked up the call. "Yeah?"

Artemis heard a sigh from the other line, then heard her dad speak. "A good hello would've been nice thanks Apollo."

"Have I ever really fucking cared?"

"No I suppose not, but I need you to get on the next flight to West Virginia."

"What? Why? We're boarding in fucking five minutes. You seriously have to change it last minute?"

"Don't worry, I've handled it. You will meet some teenagers there named Annabeth and Percy. There was something I needed to tell you when you got here, but something's happened. They'll tell you everything when you get there."

"How do we know what they look like?"

"I'll send you a photo." 

Apollo hung up and his phone vibrated. Artemis watched as his thumb danced across the screen. 

"Well isn't that fucking brilliant," he muttered as he put his phone in his pocket.

Artemis smirked. "Chaming," she joked. "You go on a cursing streak immediately after he calls."

"Well wouldn't you if dad only called you just for business?" Apollo snorted.

"He doesn't call me at all," Artemis said quietly.

Apollo's smirk dropped and he pulled his sister into a one armed hug. "Hey, sorry. Let's not talk about dad right now. We have a flight to catch." He ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" Artemis snapped, swatting his arm away.

Apollo laughed and brought her back into a one armed hug. They both made their way to their gate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for lasting this long. If I made any mistakes be sure to tell in the commments. But please say it nicely. Again, thank you for lasting this long and if you've seen me in comment in some stories then you will get this.  
> As I always say...  
> See you in the next chapter!


End file.
